


Hospital Call

by TomatoWurst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoWurst/pseuds/TomatoWurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda like a mini Human AU.<br/>I don't own the Characters, or the show. I just really enjoy writing about them.<br/>I don't remember what drawing of South Italy I saw that inspired this but I think he was running?<br/>Lovino wakes up alone, in Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Call

       Lovino woke to the house phone ringing. Turning over to check the time he sees that it's 8 in the morning. No human should be up so early, growling when he realised that Gilbert wasn't going to answer it, he crawled out of bed and staggered down the hallway. Reaching the phone he answered with a curt, angry "Ciao."

       "I'd like to speak with a mister Vargas?" The voice on the other end answered with questioning tone.

       "Sì, this is him." Lovino answered with a frown.

       "I'm calling on behalf of a Gilbert Beilschmidt. What is your relationship to him." The voice said, dread ran through Lovino's body. 

       "What happened to Gil?" Lovino asked, then answered his question. "I'm his boyfriend."

       "He's currently at the hospital, he was in a wreck. A driver under the influence crashed into him. It was a head on collision." The voice replied. With no answer he questioned. "Sir? Are you still there?"

       "Sì. Is he okay?" Lovino had to force out his question. 

       "He will be sir." The voice, maybe a doctor considering everything.

       "C-can I come see him?" Lovino almost dreaded the answer.

       "Of course." He replied. "Have a good day Mister Vargas."

       "Arrivederci." Lovino replied, still slightly shell shocked. The hospital was one of the few places that he knew the location. After all he was in Germany on vacation with Gilbert. Cazzo.. Gilbert. Grabbing his coat and boots, Gilbert helped him buy the right kind, he ran out the front door. He was crying, he'd later blame it on the fact that its cold. He was running as fast as he could go, trying to stop his tears from escaping. He made it to the hospital in record time. Fast waking, even he wouldn't run through a hospital, to the front desk he quickly asked for Gilbert's room number. Upon receiving it, he quickly headed in that direction as if Gilbert would be gone if he didn't make it there in time. He found the room, staying just outside the door for a moment to catch his breath, he heard a noise. He listened and heard it again this time louder, then one last time he realised it was Gilbert. Faintly he heard Gilbert continuously ask for him, for Lovino. He opened the door, Gilbert turned towards the door.

       "Prinzessin, I'm so." Gilbert was cut off by Lovino almost jumping on him to give him a hug.

       "Don't apologise birra bastardo. J-just shut up." Lovino said voice breaking.He was crying again this time he didn't care to hid it. He almost lost Gilbert the same way he and Feliciano lost their Grandpa.

       "Hey, don't cry Prinzessin. I'm fine, I promise." Gilbert said sincerely, then smiled as he got an idea. "Aww how cute Lovi~ you actually thought that the Awesome me was going to die from this."

       "S-shut up bastardo." Lovino said, crawling on to the hospital bed with Gilbert, careful to not mess anything up.

       "Lovino, look at me. I promise, I'm fine. That Arschloch just came out of now where." Gilbert said softly, coaxing Lovino to look up at him. "I'm glad you were worried but you didn't have to be."

       "I-I thought.." Lovino began, taking a deep breath finally looking Gilbert in the eyes. "T-Ti amo, I'm glad that you're okay birra bastardo."

       "Ich liebe dich auch" Gilbert replied with a soft smile before gently pulling Lovino in for a tender kiss. "They said I can go home in a bit I believe."

       "Good. The bed was cold and lonely." Lovino said with a small pout. Gilbert just laughed while nodding his head.

       "You're too adorable Prinzessin."

       "You're lucky I love you bastardo."

       "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Ciao - Hello  
> Sì - yes  
> Arrivederci - goodbye  
> Cazzo - fuck  
> Prinzessin - Princess  
> Birra Bastardo - Beer Bastard  
> bastardo - bastard  
> Arschloch - asshole  
> Ti amo - I love you  
> Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too


End file.
